


dissonance

by meowy_times



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Low-key crack, dictionaries, its probably yamaguchi, me and Tsukki are kinda pretensious, not the reader - Freeform, uhhh, who is me? who is I? who is you?, written like a dictionary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowy_times/pseuds/meowy_times
Summary: dissonance n.1. tsukishima kei’s dictionary of broken thingsplease see: the author did not want to write a fic and so she wrote a dictionaryplease see: written like a dictionary, read like a book, written in order2. the lack of harmony among musical notes
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 29
Kudos: 48





	dissonance

**Author's Note:**

> ugh hard to format  
> whatever  
> low-key pain, don't mind the repeating ones... I can't fix it idk

**dissonance** _n._

  1. tsukishima kei’s dictionary of broken things



please see: the author did not want to write a fic and so she wrote a dictionary

please see: written like a dictionary, read like a book, written in order

  1. the lack of harmony among musical notes



  
  


**friend** _n._

  1. the boy next door
  2. someone you didn’t remember at first



please see: tadashi-kun

**volleyball** _n._

  1. a team sport with six players on either side of a net
  2. how i met you



**tadashi-kun** _n._

  1. the boy you saved from the ground
  2. the boy who likes my shoes, even though they’re my brother’s



**freckles** _n._

  1. the dust that sits of your face and your back and makes you beautiful
  2. small spots on your skin, caused by the sun and UV radiation



**fireflies** _n._

  1. small bioluminescent insects who produce cold light



please see: kei-kun

  1. creatures found all over the world, especially in japan



**kei-kun** _n._

  1. what you called me eight years ago
  2. what you stopped calling me after fifth grade



please see: tsukki

**ace** _n._

  1. a person who excels at a particular sport 



please see: updated: volleyball

  1. the star player



**brother** _n._

  1. a best friend, your own blood
  2. a liar, betrayer, someone you shouldn’t have trusted the way you did



please see: akiteru-nii

**crying** _v._

  1. the byproduct of a lie and a brother
  2. something natural that you cannot stop, even as floods push against the gates



**screaming** _v._

  1. the byproduct of a lie and a brother
  2. a sound so deafening, you could break yourself



**akiteru-nii** _n._

  1. someone you loved more than life itself, an idol
  2. a brother



**dinosaur** _n._

  1. most literally: terrible lizard
  2. the plastic figurines you have above your desk, given by akiteru



**volleyball** _n._

  1. a team sport with six players on either side of the net
  2. a team



please see: team

**team** _n._

  1. you and me and akiteru
  2. family



**tsukki** _n._

  1. the moon, what you call me now
  2. a boy who shattered the sound barrier with his silence



**best friend** _n._

  1. someone who stays with you, even as you push everyone away
  2. something like a soulmate



please see: yamaguchi

**crows** _n._

  1. scavengers, messengers, death-bringers
  2. scavengers, messengers, luck-givers



**loud** _adj._

  1. hinata shouyou
  2. the abundance of noise and stupidity



**king** _n._

  1. kageyama tobio
  2. a ruler, a tyrant, a child



**yamaguchi** _n._

  1. a boy made of earth and snow, a boy made of stars
  2. the boy you found on the ground all those years ago



**game** _n._

  1. a contest between two opposing teams
  2. failed attempts at winning



**shimada** _n._

  1. someone who steals yamaguchi from you
  2. someone who teaches yamaguchi what you can’t



**grand** _adj._

  1. oikawa tooru
  2. someone larger than life, magnificent



**camp** _n._

  1. hell on earth, summer days are endless
  2. where you meet bokuto, kuroo, and akaashi



please see: bokuto

please see: kuroo

please see: akaashi

**bokuto** _n._

  1. fukurodani’s ace
  2. who tells you about moments



please see: moment

**kuroo** _n._

  1. nekoma’s captain
  2. who teaches you about blocks



**akaashi** _n._

  1. fukurodani’s setter, their only second year
  2. who teaches you about patience



**yamaguchi** _n._

  1. someone who walks ahead of you
  2. a boy made of rage and fire, a boy built on pride



please see: pride

**pride** _n._

  1. a feeling of deep pleasure from your own achievements
  2. something you need, in order to move forward



**nationals** _n._

  1. somewhere we can go, if you work hard enough
  2. something we won’t win, in the three years of our life



**falling** _v._

  1. the feeling in your heart, the feeling that tells you this is the one
  2. the wanting, the needing, to be by your side



**green** _adj._

  1. the color of your hair in the sunshine, the color of your eyes in the dark
  2. the color of happiness, at least to me



**captain** _n._

  1. sawamura daichi, ennoshita chikara, yamaguchi tadashi
  2. a leader, someone you look up to



**vice captain** _n._

  1. sugawara koushi, tanaka ryuunosuke, kageyama tobio
  2. a second in command



**manager** _n._

  1. kiyoko shimizu, yachi hitoka
  2. a watcher, a planner, someone who helps off the court



**player** _n._

  1. someone who stands on the court with pride, whether they win or lose
  2. someone who stays



**moment** _n._

  1. a sliver in time, a time of decision and certainty
  2. something that happens, something that makes you latch on forever



**breaking** _v._

  1. something that shouldn’t have happened, you still aren’t sure how it did
  2. something best friends will go through



**yachi** _n._

  1. a girl made of sunshine
  2. someone who keeps us together



**yamaguchi** _n._

  1. a boy made of broken plates and tears
  2. someone you fell in love with



**tsukishima** _n._

  1. moon island
  2. what you call me when you’re angry



**fight** _n._

  1. something that was inevitable
  2. something that shatters your insides and makes you gasp for air



**volleyball** _n._

  1. a team sport with six players on either side of a net
  2. the only thing we are good at right now



**soulmate** _n._

  1. someone created the same as you, god took your hands in his and put them with another
  2. a lie, something made up by writers and poets and friends, someone you can’t live without, don’t want to live without 



**quiet** _adj._

  1. the lack of words
  2. something not even an older brother can fix



**flying** _v._

  1. the feeling of weightlessness, the view of the other side of the court
  2. the feeling when i’m with you



**dissonance** _n._

  1. the falling out of something, someone, that should’ve been
  2. the rift created between soulmates, the dimming of lights



**Author's Note:**

> aha this was super experimental, leave comments and kudos and whatever, idk what this is tbh


End file.
